


Можно я пристроюсь рядышком?

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2019 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks)



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202019
Summary: Они ведь не люди. Они — игрушки. Зачем трепать нервы и разбивать друг другу сердца? Об этом позаботятся неминуемо подрастающие дети.





	Можно я пристроюсь рядышком?

— А что между Вуди и Баззом? — любопытствует однажды Трикси шёпотом. — Кажется, они очень близки.  
Вопрос обращен к Рексу и вызывает у того недоумение.  
Находящаяся неподалёку Джесси, напротив, удивляется, что никто из игрушек Бонни не задал его раньше.  
— Ну да. Они ведь лучшие друзья.  
Иного ответа от незатейливого динозавра и ожидать нельзя. Он, наверное, и не понял, на что намекала Трикси. И дело тут даже не в его наивности. Просто «свои» уже давно привыкли и не усматривают в поведении ковбоя и астрорейнджера ничего подозрительного.  
Джесси тихо усмехается и находит взглядом упомянутую парочку. Базз и Вуди что-то безмятежно обсуждают, сидя на подоконнике. В подобные моменты наблюдать за ними одно удовольствие. Свидетельства глубочайшей привязанности проскакивают то и дело, и Джесси уже несколько лет не устаёт их подмечать.  
Да, возможно, для лучших друзей вполне естественно вести себя так: понимать друг друга с полувзгляда, хвалить за любые, даже самые незначительные заслуги, проверять, всё ли в порядке, после всякого инцидента, касаться друг друга при каждом удобном случае, дабы продемонстрировать поддержку. Джесси не стремится делать выводы или навешивать ярлыки, однако она точно знает, что даже чете Картофельных Голов периодически хочется отдохнуть от присутствия своей второй половинки, в то время как Вуди и Баззу куда комфортнее быть рядом.  
Вместе они будто генерируют какую-то особую ауру преданности, надежности и… любви.  
Какой именно любви — дружеской? братской? романтической? — Джесси не особо заботит. Порой ей чудится, что Базз и Вуди чуть ли не заигрывают у всех на виду, не отдавая себе в этом отчёта. Иногда наоборот: что их отношения выше любых пресловутых влечений. А в иные дни кажется, что отсутствие преград между ними давно вывело их дружбу на новый уровень.  
Можно было бы как-нибудь подойти и спросить напрямик, но Джесси прекрасно представляет, как эти недотёпы перепугаются. Обидятся, если их чувства всё-таки чисто платонические, начнут нервничать и ощущать себя виноватыми, если нет. Примут её расспросы за проявление ревности, хотя Джесси и в помине не думает ревновать.  
Конечно, формально они с Баззом теперь пара, но разве это повод? Джесси вполне осознавала, на что идёт, принимая его ухаживания. То, что связь Базза с Вуди от этого не ослабнет, ей было более чем очевидно. Она бы скорее расстроилась, если бы было наоборот, но, судя по всему, поделиться вниманием Лайтера Вуди был не против.  
И Джесси такой подход кажется вполне разумным. Они ведь не люди. Они — игрушки. К чему им глупые любовные путаницы и драмы? Зачем трепать нервы и разбивать друг другу сердца? Об этом позаботятся неминуемо подрастающие дети.  
Поэтому Джесси не ревнует, но самую малость завидует. С ней Базз всегда стеснителен и скован («испанский» режим не в счёт), в то время как с Вуди у них царит расслабленность и взаимопонимание. А ведь как здорово было бы стать частью их общей ауры!  
От этой мысли Джесси внезапно озаряет. Она спрашивает себя, что её останавливает, и не находит ответа. С Баззом у неё всё складывается отлично, Вуди любит её как сестру. Что, если они пустят её к себе? Быть может, настала пора это проверить?  
Отойдя от динозавров, чей разговор уже давно ушел в другое русло, Джесси торопливо идёт к окну.  
Вуди и Базз уже почти не переговариваются, а просто сидят и наблюдают за заходом солнца. Руки закинуты друг другу на плечи, мечтательный вид — сегодня в романтическом подтексте их дружбы Джесси сомневаться не приходится.  
Пара ловких прыжков. Стул. Стол. И вот она уже на подоконнике.  
— Ребята, а можно я пристроюсь рядышком?  
Она тут же жалеет, что не подобралась к ним как-то поаккуратнее. Вуди и Базз нервно вздрагивают и машинально отстраняются друг от друга. Обмениваются «говорящими» взглядами, очевидно решая, как поступить.  
— Конечно можно, Джесси, — наконец отзывается Базз.  
— Тем более, — добавляет Вуди, — я как раз собирался уходить, так что…  
Он успевает приподняться, но Джесси ловит его за руку и тянет обратно.  
— А мы тебя не отпустим, — улыбается она. — Правда же, Базз?  
Джесси не хуже них умеет общаться взглядом, когда это нужно.  
«Я все понимаю. Мне вы можете доверять», — мысленно произносит она.  
Настороженность и недоумение постепенно стираются с лица Лайтера.  
— Да, — кивает он. — Без Вуди ведь будет уже совсем не то.  
Ковбой удивленно вскидывает брови, но опускается на место.  
— Уверены, что я вам не помешаю?  
— А разве хоть один из нас может помешать остальным двум? — спрашивает Джесси, садясь с другой стороны от Базза и пристраивая голову у него на плече. Как ни странно, в присутствии Вуди тот реагирует на это почти без неловкости, даже позволяет себе обвить рукой талию Джесси, в то время как его вторая рука притягивает ближе наконец перестающего сомневаться ковбоя.  
Джесси смотрит на лучи заходящего солнца и удовлетворенно вздыхает. Она чувствует, как Вуди и Базз расслабляются, окончательно принимая её в свой круг, и радуется, что у неё вышло не вклиниться, нарушая покой, а мягко подстроиться, его дополняя.  
Эх, знать бы раньше, что это будет так просто…  
Слова «я люблю вас» ощутимо парят в воздухе, но остаются непроизнесёнными, просто потому, что озвучивать их нет абсолютно никакой необходимости. Особенно когда имеется отличная зашифрованная альтернатива.  
— Бесконечность не предел? — вопросительно произносит Джесси, желая подтвердить свою догадку.  
— Бесконечность не предел, — хором подтверждают Вуди и Базз, тепло улыбаясь.


End file.
